User talk:Sovq
Welcome Greetings and welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Template:3D Infected page and may many more follow. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tlim (Talk) 10:07, January 24, 2011 (Note: This is an automated message.) http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/index.php?title=Miscellanous_Items&action=history At least I got the ball rolling. Resu suomynona 02:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Just joking Personally, I don't know whether VOID has the real power here at the Wiki, or not (Captain Awesome is the former VOID member, and I think he is still loyal to it). Just joking, I did that because last editor got a plenty of mistake made 123zz 09:29, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Clan support deletion Well, that's going to be hard. Because I'm just marking them with little idea of the real possiblity of deletion, that truth really disappoints me. It seems to me that the Wikia adminstrators are a little bit. They indeed failed to intaliate Wikia edit locking fast enough to stop the vandalism wave fast enough, or do they seem to success in cleaning up the aftermath. It's true that they really need a renewal 123zz 09:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) About the Spider Image I updated it because the current image wasn't an image of the spider zombie but of the S.H.A.D.O.W. clan's symbol. It's not like it's a big deal considering it wasn't correct anyway. When the correct one is uploaded, the stuff tied to it can be changed if needed. Resu suomynona 03:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) O.O Damn thats a shit-load of work you gotta do.... good luck with that. shame you won't get paid by the mods for doing their job for them. btw i have notice of the bestairy that the irradaded muatnt ( or what ver it is ) is not meant to be there, some vandal is trying to propose their idea again, plus that the "gaint spider" dosen't exist and that there is no information about the "bloat" and "The mother" mutants which do exist. --SGT. M. WOLFREN 09:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC)sgt.wolfren damn Damn, i was told that there wasn't going to be new two infected. grrr. looks like i'll be having a word with one my freinds once i get back online. btw i don't know the deatails beind the bloat and mtoher but adminpwn did confirm that they will be in it where the bloat is a female fat that shots gastic acid at you and the mother has the abliite to spwan mutnats from her second mouth, like shes giving birth. i guess they have been replaced by thse new two you speak off. oh btw i've started my new blog post if you want to read and comment on it. it should be the first thing you see in the wiki activity.... --SGT. M. WOLFREN 10:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC)sgt.wolfren Edit: waz uo Sovq. looks like the wiki was right and my mate told the wroung informmation. btw i found out what the damge for a burning standard zombie.... my level 5 alt account ( no armour)was one-hit killed by a standard buring zed. i don't know the extact number for it's attack damge but i guess it's alot. oh and another thing, you should read my story blog by i just sorted outthe grammar and spelling for the into , right up to act 5 Re:Inactive Clans Both. I usually indicates inactivation with an empty list of clan member or an empty clan thread redirect. If any clan wanna go active, they can just remove the tag. Insert Your Name Here 23:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Rip inactive clan pages I've just finished marking every crap clan pages for deletion. Looks like DF's number of pages is gonna crash drasticly. I'm still happy, cuz the pages are gold only if that happens Insert Your Name Here 06:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : OK, not all of them. Thanks to your sandbox page, I finally found more crap pages : Looks like you are finally, a moderator. Or are you? Re:Bestiary article Exactly what I was thinking. I'd prefer to split into 5 categories: *Grey Zombie (the old shit, again) *Charred and lesser mutated Charred Zombie, since they hold the same amount of stats *Normal mutation (shit with only melee attack) *Special mutation (zed with special ablity, enough said) *Bosses Agree with you about hiding the 2D zeds. That's a waste of space considering that 2D is dead. Good luck Insert Your Name Here 23:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : Looks like I removed the In-game name for you. Cheer, please : Insert Your Name Here 04:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bestiary article I think just hiding the 2D enemies would be fine rather than deleting them for now. 2D is still accessable so until it's completely removed, I think the zeds should stay. I also think the 3D zeds could remain alphabetized. Hey Sov Hey Sov nice working on the bestiray page but your misssing information about the red zombies (3d) or what i call the blood zombies. these type of zomboes appear in bettween the standard zeds and the burnt ones. these ones are slighty strounger but i don't know their extact Dp and stuff like that. i just thought to let you know... -- 08:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC)sgtwolfren : To answer the question for Sovq, I'll type here: : It's a charred zombie. It actually looks a little reddish in the Inner City, so most may mistake it with the red zombies : Please post a picture here, as people said: 'Pics or it doesn't happen', and I'll give you the definitive answer : Insert Your Name Here 08:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) sure, i'll do that. i just thought of tellng you guys by i noticed a fat zombie that was larger then a standard fat zombie with it's skin peeled and it all red. so i'll get a pick for you -- 08:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN :I didn't encounter any other zombies than those listed in the bestiary (apart from some burning bosses which still need to be added). I also haven't seen any any other zombies being listed in various game forum threads. The regular zombies come in various clothing variants though, but the stats remain the same. If you have images and/or stats for them please post them so we can verify if they are indeed a different breed ;) Sovq 08:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : ::Great, I was typing the same thing and I was ready to submit it :: >:( >:( >:( ::Insert Your Name Here 08:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... Hmmmm. for some reason th inner city dosen't want to load for me. Looks like it's gonna take me some time to get you those pics. Btw i just added some new chapters to my blog, if you would like to read it..... --SGT. M. WOLFREN 12:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN ps: finally my DF wiki account is working 82.0.83.150 I detect a 1-year old at this IP. He's been waffling around with the Wiki currently Use any type of action to stop him, please Insert Your Name Here 15:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC)